Judar-chan
by Anee-Sama
Summary: Kougyoku jamás se imaginó que el mago de hielo ganaría todas las veces durante su enfrentamiento; estaba jodida. Lo que Judar quería como premio por su victoria mancharía para siempre su reputación... o quizá no. No tanto. Porque Judar quería... ¿qué? / —¡No es lo que parece, Kouha nii-sama! / —De hecho, lo es. / —Oh, vaya, creí que sería otra cosa. / PAUSADO
1. Derrota

_**Magi y sus personales le pertenecen a Ohtaka Shinobu.**_

* * *

 _Qué decir; tengo un exceso de imaginación —a pesar de mis pendientes— y estos pobres bebés han sido mi blanco para escribir porque la OTP exige atención. No diré que lo lamento, sólo que esto no va a dejar nada bueno en un futuro, ya lo puedo ver xD._

 _ **Advertencia;** pueden haber dobles sentidos y algo de OoC en este fic. Pero pronto sabrán por qué Judar actúa eh... bueno, ya lo verán, no quiero matar la sorpresa. _

_También aviso que serán capítulos muy cortitos porque originalmente quería hacerlo un one-shot pero me gustan más escribir fics de varios capítulos (además de que aún no_ _lo termino, pero si hago desidia se quedará abandonado, lol).  
_

* * *

 **JUDAR-CHAN.**

 **1.**

—¡Piedra, papel o tijeras!

Kougyoku se petrificó en su lugar, viendo, temerosa, la mano empuñada de su _amigo_ , seguido de su maldosa sonrisa, y con sólo mirarlo supo que ese día sería el peor de su vida. Aquel chico adicto a los duraznos que la había convencido de jugar aquel ridículo juego, apostando que el perdedor obedecería al ganador por el resto del día, era el ganador. El indiscutible y despreciable ganador.

La princesa jamás se imaginó que el mago de hielo ganaría todas las veces durante su enfrentamiento, como si predijera sus movimientos. Piedra, tijeras, tijeras, papel, piedra. Estaba jodida. No había forma de convencerlo de desistir a algo que ella había aceptado, confesando haberse cegado un instante por las múltiples posibilidades que Judar le ofrecía con el premio.

Oh, si tan sólo hubiera recordado que Judar era un magi, el magi del Imperio Kou, el Oráculo, y que ella no era más que una indiscreta chiquilla de quince años que no sabía fingir absolutamente nada. Ni siquiera estar enojada.

Pero no lo había hecho y era momento de pagar por su arrogancia. Lo que Judar quería como premio por su victoria mancharía para siempre su reputación.

No podría casarse.

Sería la deshonra —aún más que antes— de la familia.

Nadie volvería a verla como... bueno, en eso no perdía mucho, realmente.

Y ese bastardo estaba contentísimo con la idea.

Ugh, qué desagradable. ¿Cómo demonios había aceptado Kougyoku semejante locura?

—Que sea rápido —susurró, completamente derrotada.

La sonrisita traviesa de Judar se ensanchó aún más.

—Hacerlo rápido le restará emoción. Prepárate, vieja. ¡Esto durará todo el día!

—¿T-todo el...el día?

—Y la noche —canturreó el magi, mirando coqueta y cruelmente a Kougyoku.

—¡NOOOO!

Se rumoreó que el grito de Kougyoku se escuchó en todo el Imperio, pero nadie asistió para ayudarla. Ni siquiera Ka Kobun, noqueando y encerrado en su habitación, o Kouha, divertido con el sufrimiento de la Octava Princesa... que él veía como tímidez. Después de todo, Kougyoku estaba a un paso de volverse una mujer, y aunque no le gustaba la idea de que fuera con Judar, debía admitir que el magi era el único en quien podía depositar su confianza para cuidar de su hermanita cuando él no pudiera.

Pero a la primera que viera que Judar lastimaba a Kougyoku, la inocente y pura princesita que no sabía nada del amor, lo destrozaría, rompería cada uno de sus huesos y arrancaría su cabeza, así fuese el magi de Kou, porque nadie tenía el derecho de herirla más que él, aunque jamás lo haría. Preferible que la chica se quedara sola —y él la cuidara toda la vida si fuese necesario— a que sufriera injustamente.

Claro que en su amenaza no contaba el ego herido porque Kougyoku ya era un caso perdido con eso y Kouha ni tenía intenciones de recuperar algo que ya no existía.

* * *

 _No sé cómo demonios voy a actualizar tres fics a lo largo de la semana sin volverme loca (porque a parte estoy subiendo una historia original y debo dibujos y ando con mi tesis y... ugh), pero prometo que al menos habrá un capítulo por semana. Ojalá lo disfruten._


	2. Ropas

**_**Magi y sus personajes le pertenecen a Ohtaka Shinobu.**_**

* * *

 **2.**

—¡Judaaaar-chan, esto es vergonzoso! —Se quejó Kougyoku, apresando sus rodillas sobre su cama.

Judar, inspeccionando varias prendas e ignorando la cantidad de ropa sobre el suelo de la habitación de la Ren, le miró de reojo, harto de sus lloriqueos.

—Shush, cómo te quejas.

—¡Por favor, déjame vestirme con mis ropas!

—¡Shush!

La Octava Princesa Imperial se encontraba actualmente desprovista de sus pomposas prendas. En su lugar, llevaba puesto su camisón y no más, observando, con ojos de borrego a medio degollar, como Judar se decidía en un conjunto de los múltiples que había. Se debatía entre sus propias ropas o algo más femenino, más vulgar y totalmente humillante para la chica, disfrutando de sus gimoteos de angustia y sus maldiciones por haber aceptado tan ridícula y humillante decisión.

Venga, que sólo le había desatado el cabello y forzado a quitarse todos esos kilos de ropa mientras varias sirvientas llevaban las ropas que había mandado a pedir. Nada _severo_ , realmente. Pero actuaba como si su vida fuera a arruinarse para siempre.

—Juuudar-chaaaan...

—¡Cierra la boca, Kougyoku! ¡Me desconcentras!

—Tengo frío... ¡esto es indignante! ¡Soy...!

—Eres una perdedora. Ahora cállate y ponte esto.

Kougyoku miró las prendas con curiosidad, sonrojada por la furia, vergüenza y humillación. Judar desvió la mirada, usando su magia para levantar las prendas en el suelo, mirándole de reojo para apurarla.

La princesa, indignada, se apresuró al baño, encerrándose para observar mejor el conjunto. Se quedó sin aliento, sonrojándose con más fuerza, y, derrotada, comenzó a desvestirse.

Cinco minutos después, Judar tocó la puerta, harto de esperar a la Ren, y ansioso, también, de ver el conjunto que le había escogido.

—¡Rápido, vieja! ¡No tengo todo tu tiempo!

—¡Déjame en paz!

—¡Abre o tumbaré la puerta!

—Ya voy... —gruñó la chica, abriendo la puerta lo suficiente para asomar su cabeza. Como Judar imaginó, estaba roja—. Judar-chan, eres un perverso y descorazonado mal amigo.

—Déjate de dramas y sal.

—Y eres un depravado.

—Gracias.

La chica salió, abrazándose a sí misma, sintiendo que se derretiría de la vergüenza en cualquier momento. Judar silbó, ciertamente sorprendido de la vista. La extravagante, única y... y es que Kougyoku iba descalza, vestía unos pantalones negros como los suyos y una blusa que a justas cubría sus senos, dejando al descubierto su plano abdomen y su encantador ombligo. Sus brazos también estaban desnudos a excepción de las pulseras doradas en sus antebrazos y la pequeña frasada sobre sus hombros. Su cuello se encontraba protegido por un collarín dorado con una joya roja. Llevaba el cabello suelto y temblaba, viéndose aún más vulnerable, pequeñita pero atractiva, seductora, demasiado _seductora_ para ser la tímida Octava Princesa.

Pero Judar sabía que era ella porque estaba roja de la cara, compitiendo con el color de su cabello, y se abrazaba a sí misma como si intentara ocultarse, y temblaba no por frío, sino por vergüenza.

—D-deja de verme así, Judar-chan —susurró ella, sacando a Judar de sus cavilaciones.

Seguramente la cara que tenía era distinta a la que creyó que tendría, pero no le dio importancia.

Cuan niño pequeño el magi sonrió y sacó una caja con polvos de sus ropas. Kougyoku palideció.

—Aún falta arreglarte, vieja.

—¿Q-que planeas, Judar-chan...?

—Siéntate y deja de hacer preguntas. Y s te mueves, te saco el ojo.

Kougyoku tragó saliva, acercándose a su cama. Tomó asiento, sin dejar de abrazarse, y aunque la cercanía de Judar la incomodaba, sólo atinó a cerrar los ojos antes de que el magi acercara su rostro al de ella, con su mano sosteniendo una brocha con polvo morado en sus hebras.

Algo le decía que Judar estaba usándola como una muñeca.

Y ella que había creído otra cosa... algo de lo cual se avergonzaba furiosamente.

—Y yo soy el depravado —se mofó el magi, como si pudiera leer los pensamientos de la chica, sin embargo, no dándole verdadera importancia a su comentario.

Kougyoku deseó que la tierra se la tragara o que hubiera una repentina guerra en Kou y ella fuera de las primeras en morir.

* * *

 _Estoy segura de que ahora ya saben qué quiere Judar, juju._

 _ **Loveisdead** , aquí el nuevo capítulito. Gracias por darle una oportunidad al fic~._


	3. Razón

**_**Magi y sus personajes le pertenecen a Ohtaka Shinobu.**_**

* * *

 **3.**

Judar se apartó de Kougyoku lo suficiente para admirar su trabajo, sonriendo satisfecho ante la sombra morada en los párpados de la chica, quien había dejado de lucir como una cría y ahora lucía, junto a su atuendo, cada vez más... el magi ni quiso terminar la frase, porque aún faltaba algo para poder asegurar el resultado.

—Vamos a peinarte —habló, y Kougyoku pegó un salto en su lugar.

—¿T-tú vas a peinarme...?

—Con magia, claro. Como si quisiera tocar tu cabello.

—¡Mi cabello no tiene nada de malo!

—Nunca dije eso.

La chica suspiró, parpadeando varias veces para acostumbrarse a la ausencia de presión, suave y cuidadosa, en sus ojos. Judar casi juró que estaba guiñándole un ojo y sonrió, sintiendo que con cada minuto que pasaba iba volviéndose justo como quería que fuera.

Kougyoku no tardó en enderezarse mientras Judar se sentaba a sus espaldas para comenzar a peinar su cabello. Y a pesar de sus palabras, tomó las hebras rosadas en mano para separarlas en tres partes. Después su magia se hizo cargo del resto.

 _«Judar-chan es bastante más cuidadoso de lo que creí»,_ pensó la Ren, sonrojada.

Era la primera vez que el magi le dedicaba tanta atención y _cuidados_. Era raro, pero lindo. Una parte de sí deseaba que el día durara para siempre.

—¡Listo!

—¿E-eh? ¿Tan pronto?

—Date la vuelta.

Kougyoku obedeció, liberándose de su abrazo para girar sobre sí misma y quedar frente a frente con Judar. El mayor sonrió, cruzándose de brazos y asintiendo varias veces, bastante complacido. La princesa se sonrojó.

—¿Ju-Judar-chan...?

—Ahora párate y no te tapes.

—Pero...

—No te tapes —insistió, viéndola con severidad.

La princesa volvió a obedecer, luchando contra sí misma para no cubrirse de la atenta mirada de Judar. Tragó saliva al bajar de su cama y aunque su cabello se sentía distinto, se encargó de que su mente se enfocara exclusivamente en no desobedecer al magi. Había perdido, no tenía otra alternativa.

Judar volvió a silbar y Kougyoku sintió que todo su valor desaparecía, cubriéndose la cara como mero reflejo. Tristemente no tenía mangas que la ayudaran a cubrirse en su totalidad, sintiéndose expuesta. Venga, que jamás había mostrado su estómago a nadie y ahora justo lo hacía frente a Judar. No podía soportarlo más.

—¡Déjame vestirme con mis ropas, Judar-cha...!

—No —respondió el magi—. Deja de taparte y da una vuelta. Todo tiene que estar perfecto.

—¡Pero Judar-chan...!

—Hazlo, perdedora.

—¿Por qué? No entiendo nada... ¿por qué me humillas así? —Sollozó, asfixiada con la vergüenza y sintiéndose indigna.

Vestir de semejante manera le recordaba las duras palabras de los demás, aún cuando eran ropas como del magi. Porque con ellas Kougyoku se sentía como lo que tanto negaba ser y deseaba, con todo su ser, jamás serlo.

—¿Si te lo digo obedecerás mis órdenes sin lloriquear? —Le preguntó el magi.

Kougyoku asintió con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Por favor, Judar-chan... por favor, dime que no...

—Quiero saber cómo me vería como mujer —respondió Judar, interrumpiendo los lamentos de la chica.

Kougyoku enmudeció inmediatamente, sorprendida y confundida que las lágrimas ni siquiera se dignaron a salor de sus ojos.

¿Judar _qué_?

—... ¿Ju-Judar-chan...? ¿Q-qué acabas de...?

—Quiero saber cómo me vería como mujer, ¿ya? Ahora date la vuelta. Algo sigue sin convencerme.

Judar... ¿quería _qué_? Kougyoku no terminaba de carburar la respuesta. Era demasiada sinceridad tan repentinamente que sólo se le quedó viendo al magi con cara de idiota. Y no precisamente porque estaba disfrazándose como el idiota frente a ella.

* * *

 _¡Ta-chan! He aquí la razón de todo xD._

 _ **Loveisdead;** ¡por supuesto que sigo con el fic! Intento actualizar una o dos veces por semana, según cómo me trate la uni ___(aunque creo que estaré subiendo un capítulo por semana a este paso, lol)_ , ya que me prometí nunca más dejar un fic comenzado desde que retomé este pasatiempo xD._

 _ **Ryder Van Rose;** ¡me alegra que te gusten los fics! Aasfhaf, me sonrojas. Y bueh, aquí el nuevo capítulito, disfrútalo~._

 _Y nada, ¡espero les guste y nos leemos en la próxima actualización (ya sea el siguiente domingo o quizá un día entre semana)!_


	4. Judar

****_**Magi y sus personajes le pertenecen a Ohtaka Shinobu.**_****

* * *

 **4.**

—¡Ay, ya, ya, basta, Judar-chan! ¡Yo puedo hacerlo sola! —Chilló la princesa, sintiendo las manos del magi quemar sus hombros desnudos mientras forcejeaba para alejarlo de ella.

Jamás habían tocado sus hombros desnudos, jamás había estado _semidesnuda_ frente a un hombre y jamás había imaginado que terminaría siendo el juguete de Judar. Estaba demasiado arisca incluso con su amigo.

—¡Pues muévete, vieja, como vas!

—Ugh...

Y más si éste era un abusivo. Kougyoku suspiró, dando media vuelta, hasta darle la espalda a Judar, temiendo lo que éste pudiera hacer, pero siendo consciente de que había perdido su juego y tenía que atenderse a las consecuencias.

—Hmm...

—¿Q-qué? —Preguntó la Ren, mirando de reojo al magi.

Judar se mantenía de brazos cruzados mirando fijamente hacia su trasero, se sonrojó al darse cuenta. Observaba fijamente su trasero, serio, meditabundo, y Kougyoku no pudo más que arder nuevamente en vergüenza, preguntándose qué pasaba por la mente del magi al hacerlo. Era imprudente, vulgar e indecoroso.

—Creo que está más ajustado de lo que creí. Se te resalta el trasero...

—¡J-Judar-chan...!

—¡Nah, supongo que no importa, igual casi no tienes trasero! —Le ignoró el magi, sonriendo—. Date la vuelta, creo que ya sé qué hace falta.

—¿Tener el cabello negro, ojos rojos y ser un sinvergüenza y grosero que usa magia? —Masculló ésta, abrazándose a sí misma de nuevo.

—Además de más tetas y un cabello mucho más guay que el tuyo, no sólo negro, sino bien cuidado —le riñó como respuesta.

—¡Déjame en paz!

—Toma —le entregó su varita, callando sus reniegos. Kougyoku le vio con los ojos bien abiertos, incrédula de lo que estaba haciendo Judar—. No te me quedes viendo nada más; tómala, vieja.

—Pe-pero es tuya...

—No te la estoy regalando. Te la estoy prestando.

—¿A-ah...?

—Deberás mejorar esa actitud. Yo no soy asi. Ugh, qué asco ser así.

—¡Judar-chan!

—No; en estoy momentos yo no soy Judar. _Tú_ eres Judar, así que tómala y actúa como Judar lo haría.

Kougyoku suspiró, temerosa de aceptar la varita, pero no tardó en desistir ante la insistente mirada de Judar. El magi estaba tomándose muy en serio _hacerla_ él. Eso era algo alarmante tanto como tierno, de alguna manera. Que Judar la buscara precisamente a ella para quitarse una duda, absurda y ridícula, le demostraba a su manera que la tomaba en cuenta, que confiaba en ella, que la consideraba digna de su confianza y, ¿por qué no? Significaba que la veía como amiga. Que eran amigos... aunque tanto lo negara.

Por eso Kougyoku tomó la varita con más seguridad que nunca, viendo fijamente los orbes rojizos de su amigo, y asintió.

—Está bien, Judar-chan, seré Judar-chan.

Iba a ser la mejor Judar del mundo, eso era seguro, porque conocía a Judar tanto como él la conocía a ella, o al menos eso era lo que presumía y la hacía sentir orgullosa.

Dejaría asombrado a Judar, lo haría sentir orgulloso, no lo decepcionaría. Primero porque había perdido, segundo porque era algo que a él le importaba, por más absurdo que fuese.

—Ah... pero yo no tengo rukh negro ni sé controlarlo —murmuró, repentinamente decepcionada de sí misma—. Yo no soy una magi, Judar-chan...

—Te echaré una mano con eso.

—¿En serio? —Sonrió, viendo a Judar con alegría.

El magi suspiró.

—Actúa como yo, vieja. Que no se te olvide.

—Ah, sí, tienes razón. —Kougyoku carraspeó, tomándose un momento para tomar aire y, después, mirar a Judar con una mirada que dejó sin aliento al magi—. ¿Qué me dices ahora? —Sonrió, con una sonrisa torcida y cínica. _Como él_.*

La Ren podría ser una buena actriz, pensó Judar, algo así como lo era Gyokuen, pero sin ser una sádica hija de puta... a menos que tuviera que actuar como tal.

—Así está perfecto —contestó Judar, orgulloso de su plan.

Kougyoku continuó sonriendo de lado, viéndole con superioridad, con arrogancia y con cinismo. Esa sonrisa que tan bien conocía y que había ensayado en secreto, creyendo que si era como Judar podría ser tratada diferente.

Quién diría que terminaría _siendo_ él así fuera por entretenimiento.

* * *

 _*Me basé en la primera impresión que tuve de Kougyoku para esta parte. No imaginé, en ese momento, que fuera tan adorable y se volvería mi favorita afkhsakf._

 _ **Loveisdead,** espero seguir sabiendo de ti, ¡porque ten por seguro que le seguiré a este fic hasta terminarlo! (Si ya terminé dos, podré terminar los que me restan)._


	5. Rukh Negro

******_**Magi y sus personajes le pertenecen a Ohtaka Shinobu.**_******

* * *

 **5.**

Kougyoku, omitiendo el color y corte de su cabello, era casi como él, no sólo físicamente, sino en personalidad. Judar se sintió orgulloso de su elección y aunque jamás imaginó que la Ren fuera actriz, la grata sorpresa sólo aumentaba la satisfacción de haber planeado, desde el inicio, cómo engatusar a Kougyoku para quitarse su absurda duda.

Después de todo, sólo Kougyoku podía ayudarlo en temas triviales y absurdos que nadie más que ella aceptaría hacerlo.

—... ¿y...y ahora qué hago, Judar-chan? —Preguntó Kougyoku, arruinando el momento.

Judar se cruzó de brazos, pensando en su respuesta. De hecho, ni él sabía qué hacer exactamente. Pero no iba a dejar que la oportunidad fuera desperdiciada; ya que Kougyoku _era él_ , Judar iba a aprovecharse de ello hasta que se hartara.

—Uhm... actúa como yo lo haría si me encontrara con el rey idiota.

—¿Quién? —Kougyoku arqueó una ceja, cruzándose de brazos y cargando su peso en una pierna.

Oh, eso era perfecto. Esa pose, esa mirada... definitivamente Kougyoku estaba haciendo un gran trabajo fingiendo ser él incluso sin fingir ser él. ¿Acaso había adquirido mañas suyas durante los años que se llevaban conociendo? Judar hasta ese momento no se había puesto a pensar en ello... y qué extraño le parecía en ese instante.

—Olvídalo. Mejor actúa como yo actúo.

—Eso es muy ambiguo, ¿sabes? —Le comentó Kougyoku, mirando la varita con seriedad. Luego sonrió, viendo a Judar con... el magi sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, como si reconociera esa mirada porque... bueno, era él... o algo así—. ¡Neeeee, Kougyoku~!

—¡No, ni se te ocurra...!

—¡Vieeeeja~, estoy aburrido~! ¡Juguemos~!

Sí; Kougyoku lo iba a hacer...

 _«¿Así me escucho cuando voy a molestar a la vieja?»,_ se preguntó mentalmente.

Qué molesto debía ser... ese tonito irritante, ese arrastre en las palabras y esa carita de niño bueno era... ugh, ahora entendía un poco a Kougyoku y por qué siempre terminaba crispada de los nervios.

—Yo no soy tú, vieja, ¡deja de molestar!

—Awww, ¿entonces cómo voy a actuar como tú si no hay a quien molestar? —Se quejó la chica, cruzándose de brazos—.

Todo lo que sabes hacer es molestar, Judar-chan. Molestarme a mí, a quien se te ponga enfrente... y bueno, hacer cosas de magi, pero yo no soy una magi —se hundió de hombros.

Eso le dio una idea a Judar, quien, tras un clic en la cabeza, chasqueó los dedos y sonrió.

—¡Tienes razón!

—¿L-la tengo? —Preguntó Kougyoku, sonrojándose.

—No empieces con tu actitud de nena —le reprendió el magi—. Lo menos que quiero es verme como tú, iugh.

—¡Oye!

—Haz una pose.

—... ¿ah?

—¡Sí, sí! ¡Una pose! —Kougyoku arqueó una ceja, sin entender la orde de Judar—. Cuando voy a llamar al rukh, **tengo** que verme guay. Haz una pose, vamos a llamar al rukh.

—¡P-pero yo no sé llamar al rukh!

—Pero yo sí, ¡ahora haz una pose!

La Octava... es decir, _la magi_ meditó un momento qué pose haría Judar en una situación como aquella, avergonzada de tener que hacerlo ella en lugar de su amigo. Judar se veía ansioso y su mirada y su sonrisa la presionaban aún sin querer hacerlo.

Suspirando, Kougyoku posó una mano en su cadera, recargó su peso en su pierna derecha y la otra mano la alzó a la altura de su rostro, ladeando su varita hacia su rostro. Judar sonrió y ella imitó esa misma sonrisa, recordándose mentalmente que era Judar y no debía avergonzarse ni siquiera porque el verdadero Judar la miraba fijamente.

—... eh...

—Ya voy, ya voy, cállate.

Judar llamó al rukh, esas avecillas negras y oscuras como su cabello, para que revolotearan alrededor de Kougyoku; sólo revolotear, no frenéticas ni tampoco tranquilas.

Kougyoku se sorprendió de la negrura que repentinamente la rodeó, pero se aseguró de no romper con su semblante. Sus ojos brillaron maravillados a pesar de la negrura y algo en éstos rompió con la inocencia que existía en ella incluso fingiendo ser Judar.

Ese gesto tomó desprevenido al magi. Y... y lo _asustó_.

* * *

 _Quise actualizar antes, pero apenas y pude darme un poco de tiempo para los fics. Sin embargo, ¡he aquí un nuevo capítulo!_

 _ **Laraju;** después de leerme todo el JuKou que encontré (sin comentar nada porque soy una fantasmona, jaja), me di cuenta de que no era suficiente y he aquí la razón de que existan mis fics xD. Espero seguir leyéndote u/w/u. Y puede que el verdadero motivo de Judar es quitarse su duda nada más, o puede que no~, quién sabe, jaj (?)._

 _ **Guest (Loveisdead, ¿creo?);** Kougyoku es un amor asfhaf *corazoncito*. ¡Y bueno, aquí un poco de cómo es Kougyoku como Judar! Tuve que cortar el capítulo pero estoy casi segura de que el siguiente te gustará más (?)_


	6. Miedo

**Magi y sus personajes le pertenecen a Ohtaka Shinobu.**

* * *

 **6.**

Esa **no** era Kougyoku, fue el primer pensamiento que cruzó la _aterrada_ mente de Judar, sintiendo algo que jamás había sentido antes, mientras su estómago se contraía y su pecho sufría un vuelco. Incluso fingiendo ser él, esa **no** era **su** Kougyoku; la princesa torpe, llorona, vergonzosa, tímida, tsundere, gritona, escandalosa, pero tierna, inocente y encantadora que conocía y que había sido forzada a ser él por una derrota injusta.

Esa no era Kougyoku... porque lucía como él. Como el magi caído.

Kougyoku no podía **ser** como él. **No debía**.

El rukh negro se esparció y la maravilla perversa e infantil en los ojos de Kougyoku se opacó, dando cabida a una desilusión y confusión evidente que trajo nuevamente su verdadera imagen incluso en el traje de aquel magi caído. Judar le miró severamente, quizá aliviado o quizá molesto, a lo que ella le vio en silencio, sin saber cómo reaccionar, olvidando la decepción de que aquel _maravilloso_ espectáculo terminara.

¿Acaso había hecho algo mal?

—¿Por qué...?

—Quítate la ropa.

—¡¿Eh?! —Chilló la chica, sorprendida y avergonzada.

—Ahora —ordenó el magi, caminando hacia ella con pasos rápidos y ligeros.

Kougyoku se abrazó a sí misma, comenzando a temblar y retroceder con cautela, intimidada tanto por la mirada de Judar como por su orden.

La princesa sentía como si repentinamente estuviera tratando con una bestia indomable, peligrosa y aterradora de sedientos ojos como la sangre y si no huía a tiempo, nadie aseguraba que fuera a estar a salvo.

—Ju-Judar-chan...

—¡Quítate la ropa, vieja bruja!

—¡Kyaaa, no! —Gritó la Ren, corriendo hacia el baño, el único lugar donde estaría a salvo y nadie la vería vestida con semejantes ropas.

O eso quería creer, porque con Judar cerca ningún lugar era seguro.

Eso lo comprobó cuando Judar, a pesar de que Kougyoku era más rápida que él, alcanzó a sujetarla del brazo, tirando de ella con más fuerza de la cual hacía uso cotidianamente.

Y en ese momento Kougyoku aseguró más que nunca que haber jugado con Judar fue una estupidez enorme y un riesgo que no debió tomar. Porque...

—¡N-no me...! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo, Judar-chan?! ¡Kyaaaaa!

¡Porque el sinvergüenza del magi estaba queriendo desvestirla!

—¡Si no te vas a quitar la ropa, entonces lo haré yo!

—¡Noooo, Judar-chan, bastaaaaa! ¡Kyaaa! ¡Ayuda, ayudaaaaaaaa! —Gritó a todo pulmón, importándole un carajo si era vista en una situación comprometedora.

¡Era eso o que Judar le hiciera a saber qué!

—¡Deja de forcejear y coopera conmigo, vieja bruja!

—¡JAMÁS! —Gritó Kougyoku, pataleando y aferrándose fieramente a sus prendas medio arrancadas de su cuerpo, rogando que alguien detuviera a su amigo o él mismo lo hiciera—. ¡AYUUUUDAAAA! ¡JUDAR-CHAN SE VOLVIÓ LOCO! ¡AYUDA, AYUDÁME KOUEN NII-SAMA! ¡KOUMEI NII-SAMA! ¡KOUHA NII-SAMA! ¡KA KOBUN! ¡ALGUIEEEEN!

—¡Deja de gritar, Kougyoku! —Bramó el aturdido magi, sin entender por qué Kougyoku estaba paranoica (¿en serio?).

La princesa escuchó, con horror, como sus ropas comezaban a rasgarse y las lágrimas no tardaron en formarse en sus aterrados ojos, viendo a Judar con suplicia. Las palabras ya no brotaron de su boca, el mied la paralizó, sus ropas siendo rasgadas por el esfuerzo resonaron en sus oídos... y su peor miedo comenzó a hacerse realidad.

Judar salió disparado para atrás, cayendo de sentón sobre la cama de Kougyoku, con trozos de su blusa entre sus manos. Masculló por ello mientras la princesa se abrazaba fieramente, cubriendo sus senos y tragándose el llanto, recordándose, gritándose mentalmente que tenía, que debía escapar... pero Judar predijo sus movimientos, pues, lanzando el pedazo de tela, sujetó su pierna —más precisamente su pantalón—, helando a la chica.

—¡Quieta ahí, que te falta el pantalón!

—Por favor, Judar-chan... no... —sollozó, asfixiándose en la angustia y la vergüenza.

El magi la vio, confundido por su respuesta, arqueando una ceja. No tardó en soltar a Kougyoku, gateando hacia ella lo suficiente para ver con más claridad su rostro, realmente desconcertado por su actuar.

Hace nada gritaba como loca y ahora lloraba. ¿Qué rayos sucedía con la chica?

—¿Vieja?

—Déjame en paz —murmuró, desviando la mirada, intentando esconderla del curioso magi.

Judar no pudo evitar mirar hacia sus senos cubiertos, ni tampoco pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Uh-oh. Ahora comprendía mejor el por qué Kougyoku actuaba como actuaba.

—¡¿N-no...por qué estás semidesnuda?!

Al parecer, el magi creyó que Kougyoku usaría sostén o algo que cubriera sus senos. Pero pronto cayó en la cuenta de que no había sido así. Ni él le había dado un sostén —porque él no usaba sostén— ni Kougyoku usaba, al parecer. O al menos no en ese momento.

* * *

 _Waaa, la uni me está matando x-x, pero hago mi intento de no dejar abandonado el fic. ¡Así que acá está el nuevo capítulo!_

 _ **Loveisdead;** creo que esto no te gustará xD. La idea se retorció, aunque quién sabe qué pueda pasar ahora. Judar es Judar y con eso de que Kougyoku ya llamó a sus hermanos..._

 _ **Ryder Van Rose;** yo también leo sobre Magi por Kougyoku~. Sobre tu duda... debo decir que el rated M es comp_ _ _licado_ para mí tratándose de_ _ _l JuKou_ porque siento que no sería lindo ni mucho menos gracioso como estos fics, según mi percepción... más bien sería algo crudo y dudo que les guste. Un leve ejemplo de esto que te digo es este capítulo, que realmente no debía ser así y seguro no será de su agrado, o mi drabble_ **Ella** **Sonríe** _que tiene un enfoque más oscuro._

 _¡Pero weno, gracias por sus comentarios! Espero leerlos pronto._


	7. Temor

**Magi y sus personajes le pertenecen a Ohtaka Shinobu.**

* * *

 **7.**

—¡¿Por qué estás semidesnuda?!

Kougyoku frunció el ceño, fulminando a Judar con la mirada.

—¡¿Como que por qué estoy semidesnuda, imbécil?! —Rugió, deseando ahorcarlo. Lamentablemente era hacerlo o cubrir su desnudez, y la decidión era más que obvia—. ¡Judar-chan, basta! ¡Deja de verme! —Chilló la princesa, con su cara tan roja que competía con su cabello.

—A-ah, sí, lo siento...

El magi desvió la mirada, para sorpresa de Kougyoku, rascando nerviosamente su mejilla. Ello le dio la oportunidad a la princesa de levantarse y buscar con qué cubrirse, teiendo que resignarse por el moménto con la frasada que enrolló sobre sus senos, sintiendo que ardía de la vergüenza e indignación por _vestir_ semejante ropa (porque vaya, se sentía como una prostituta de verdad aún tratándose de las ropas de Judar) y tener que seguir soportando al magi que la había engatusado en todo ese meollo.

—¿Ya puedo verte? —Preguntó Judar, aunque no esperó respuesta. Simplemente se dio media vuelta para volver la vista a Kougyoku, recibiendo, al hacerlo, un puñetazo en la nariz.

—¡IDIOTA! —Bramó la princesa, cruzándose de brazos tras desahogarse con el magi.

—¡Ow, mierda, mi nariz...! ¡Vieja bruja, ¿estás demente?!

—¡Tú estás demente, Judar-chan! ¡Estabas **desvistiéndome** sin **mi** permiso! ¡Pervertido! ¡Violador...!

—No me interesas, vieja, así que deja de hacer drama por ello —le interrumpió el magi, hundiéndose de hombros.

—¡Eso **no** es excusa! ¡Lo que hiciste estuvo mal, Judar-chan! ¡Muy mal!

—Pues tampoco es como que sea tan malo si tú te dejaste.

Kougyoku vio al magi con los ojos bien abiertos, indignada, incrédula y, además, fulminada por semejante sandez. Judar rascó su oreja, sin darle importancia a su indiferencia, antes de que la Ren crujiera los dientes, furiosa, se cruzara de brazos y se diera media vuelta para no ver a su amigo. Al poco rato comenzó a destrenzar su cabello, agradecida de que Judar no la estuviera molestando aunque fuera por cinco malditos segundos.

Paralelamente Judar arqueó una ceja al ver a Kougyoku darle la espalda, mirándole su piel desnuda con escondido interés, aprovechando que esta se deshacía la trenza. Era increíblemente raro ver a la pudorosa princesa casi desnuda frente a él, un hombre, aunque fuera su mejor amigo, que no pudo evitar observar detenidamente su cintura curvilínea con una extraña necesidad de...

Judar sonrió maldosamente, flotando hasta Kougyoku, y con ambas manos acarició la cintura de la princesa. Ésta se encrespó, ahogando un chillido, antes de ver de reojo al magi que se carcajeaba a todo pulmón, encantado con la expresión de Kougyoku.

—¡Judar-chan!

—¡Buajajajaja!

—¡Tú...!

—Vieja, de verdad que eres... —Judar limpió las lágrimas de sus ojos, dejando que la mirada fulminante de Kougyoku se le clavara fijamente—. Ah, vamos, ¿ya te enojaste?

La chica no contestó. Con sus mejillas enrojecidas y sus ojos llorosos, continuó destrenzando su cabello, intentando esconder el temblor de su cuerpo.

Judar, curioso, se acercó a ella, intentando ver su expresión. Algo le decía que Kougyoku no estaba enojada. Cuando ella se enojaba con él solía gritar, patalear, chillar y actuar como una niña berrinchuda. En esa ocasión no estaba siendo ella misma y aunque algo le decía que se trataba a su pequeño... _inconveniente_ , había algo más que la tenía incómoda y tensa.

Así que, como el magi que era, jaló el cabello de la chica para atraer su atención. Como respuesta recibió un puñetazo en la cara, pero no hubo ningún grito ni queja. Sobando su nariz, Judar flotó sobre Kougyoku, picando su cabeza. Dejó que su cabello le obstruyera la vista, pero con el jalón que recibió optó por hacer otra cosa. La Ren estaba actuando rara así que tendría que usar medidas drásticas para obtener la respuesta o reacción que quería de ella.

—Neeeeee~, Kougyokuuuu~... —Judar, flotando de cabeza, le vio con ojos de cachorro abandonado en una clara señal de chantaje, picando su mejilla con escondido cuidado, pues no quería otro puñetazo o jalón de cabello.

No consiguió absolutamente nada de Kougyoku, quien seguía con su labor. Ni siquiera una mirada fulminante o un gruñido como respuesta. Judar entonces comenzó a jugar con su cabello, pero no hubo ninguna reacción. Hizo que rukh dorado revoloteara a su alrededor —ignorando lo encantador de la escena si ignoraba que Kougyoku parecía ida— pero tampoco consiguió nada de la Ren.

Entonces, harto de ser ignorado y sin darle importancia a esas lágrimas en los ojos magenta de Kougyoku, optó por hacer algo que jamás creyó que haría. Se sentó sobre Kougyoku, con sus piernas abiertas que le permitían a sus rodillas rodear la cintura de la chica, y se cruzó de brazos, viéndole fijamente.

Sólo hasta hacer semejante locura Kougyoku reaccionó dando un salto en su lugar, dejando que sus ojos se abrieran con horror y las lágrimas resbalaran de sus mejillas.

—J-Ju...

Antes de que Kougyoku se abrazara a sí misma, como si sintiera que Judar fuera a hacerle algo, éste consiguió sostener sus muñecas, sin dejar de verla fijamente. Estaba enojado, o al menos su semblante ya no era el del bromista e irritante magi. ¿La razón? Kougyoku le tenía miedo. Estaba ignorándolo porque tenía miedo de él y trataba de fingir que no era así.

Judar descubrió que odiaba que Kougyoku le temiera. No podía permitir que ella lo hiciera. No quería que ella lo hiciera.

* * *

 _Ufff, me tomó bastante este capítulo, no puedo creerlo. Pero lo bueno es que ya recuperé el hilo del fic así que (creo) estaré actualizando más seguido. Y cada vez más retorcido que antes, jaja. Eso sí, confórmense con esto xD. Pronto todo regresará a la normalidad... creo._

 _ **Laraju;** jujuju, esto se sigue retorciendo, pero ya le pondré un alto xD. Y bueno, no fue tan pronto, ¡pero aquí está la continuación!_

 _ **Lacie;** habrá qué esperar para que Judar sea descubierto, muajajaja xD._

 _ **Loveisdead;** Judar es un imbécil, qué hacerle. Y parece que le da igual, a ver qué piensa cuando lleguen los demás e_e._

 _ **Aoinee;** ¡wolas! Aajsdhaj qué gusto verte en este fic también *corazoncito*._


	8. Orden

**Magi y sus personajes le pertenecen a Ohtaka Shinobu.**

* * *

 **8.**

Kougyoku cerró los ojos cuando Judar la sujetó fuertemente de sus muñecas, mirándola con tanta intensidad que parecía que podía ver su interior a través de sus ojos. Se sintió terriblemente aterrada y vulnerable, con su rostro ardiendo de la vergüenza y su corazón latiendo desenfrenado, y aunque Judar era su amigo y lo estimaba mucho, deseó con todo su ser huir de él, apartarlo y no dejar que se le acercara nuevamente hasta que todo volviera a la normalidad. Hasta que ella se sintiera a salvo. Tenía tanto miedo de que su amigo le hiciera algo —porque como magi nadie le pondría un alto y la preferencia siempre la tendría él— que sentía injusto lo que Judar le hacía. Él siempre la trataba como quería, pero ella no podía defenderse sin ser pintada como la villana.

Y ahora él la tenía nuevamente a su merced y si sus hermanos no llegaban a rescatarla. Nadie podía asegurar qué sería de ella. Ni en ese momento, ni en el futuro.

—¿Por qué me temes? —Preguntó Judar, con tono serio.

Kougyoku se sobresaltó, abriendo sus ojos para ver los orbes carmesíes del magi. Esos obres serios y, en el fondo, indignados, resentidos con ella, que la aturdieron, la hipnotizaron por un efímero momento, antes de sonrojarse y sacudir su cabeza a ambos lados, con gotas de sudor evaporándose por el calor de su rostro.

—¡Ju-Judar-chan, no...no hagas eso! —Chilló, sin dejar de sacudirse.

Judar tuvo que ponerle un alto sujetando su cabeza —aunque había pensado mejor en abofetearla; sería interesante hacerlo— y enterrándole sus uña, a la par que ejercía fuerza suficiente a fin de inmoviizarla. Kougyoku así lo hizo.

—Deja de hacer eso y contéstame, vieja.

—No soy vieja.

—Kougyoku.

—Y-yo no te temo, Judar-chan —mintió la Ren con obviedad.

No era lindo que el magi la sujetara de esa manera, ni enterrara sus uñas, ni la viera tan fijamente que con algo de imaginación la escena podía tornarse muy... uff. No más lecturas románticas para la princesa.

Judar vio a Kougyoku con ojos vacíos, más que decidido a demostrarle que su mentira era tan transparente como el agua. Y así lo hizo, ya que acercó a la princesa hasta rozar narices con ella, notando cómo se tensaba, con su rostro ardiendo —diablos, que le quemaba la nariz— y sus ojos bien abiertos y llorosos.

—Me temes —aseguró, aprovechando que la chica no reaccionaba.

Todavía.

—¡Kyaaa! ¡Aléjate! ¡Aléjate! —Chilló Kougyoku, brincando y retorciéndose ante su agarre y su cercanía, temblando mientras lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos. El peso del magi no parecía un problema para que la chica se moviera frenética, con sus ojos llorosos pareciendo los de un cachorro abandonado.

Judar sonrió, aflojando el agarre y permitiendo que Kougyoku también sacudiera su cabeza, evitando a su torpe y exagerada manera el verlo a los ojos.

Ya no era temor lo que sentía. Era una indescriptible pero encantadora vergüenza que hizo sonreír a Judar, evaporando su ira y sustituyéndola con diversión.

Oh, era tan fácil y divertido avergonzar a Kougyoku. Y se lo merecía por temerle a él, a su amigo, al único que la tomaba en cuenta. El único que veía en ella lo que nadie quería ver de parte de la hija de una cortesana irrelevante.

—No me alejaré hasta que me digas que me tenías miedo.

—¡¿Para qué quieres que te lo diga?! —Gritó, viéndole apenas un instante, pues al tenerlo tan cerca de ella la vergüenza volvió a encender su cara—. ¡Kyaaa, pero quítate, Judar-chaaaan!

—Oblígame.

—... —Kougyoku miró severamente a Judar, sintiendo un tic en el ojo—. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan...tan...?

—¿Tan qué?

Kougyoku se levantó, haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, tumbando a Judar de espaldas contra el suelo. Desprevenido y sorprendido por la accion, el magi miró a la princesa con sus ojos carmesí parpadeando varias veces, ignorando el dolor de la caída.

—Vieja, siempre andas con tus sorpresas...

—VETE, JUDAR-CHAN.

—No, aún no hemos terminado. Perdiste, así que tienes que obedecerme, no yo a ti —contestó, sentándose en el suelo.

—¡Perdí porque hiciste trampa!

—Detalles, detalles. Nunca aclaramos que debía ser un duelo justo —se picó la nariz.

Kougyoku enrojeció de la furia, pateando a Judar sin insinuar ninguna posibilidad de hacerlo*. El magi se quejó, viendo con desagrado a la violenta princesa, mala perdedora e impaciente que era Kougyoku.

—¡Ya, Judar-chan, vete de una buena vez!

—¡¿Por qué me pateas?!

—¡Para que te vayas!

—Pues no lo haré.

Kougyoku estuvo tentada a lanzarle un durazno a ver si así se iba, pero no tenía uno a la mano, tristemente. Y probablemente Judar iría tras él pero regresaría; de hecho, era más que obvio que eso haría. Ese magi era tan terco que la única forma de no tenerlo molestando era cuando le hacía la vida imposible a alguien lejos del imperio...

La princesa sólo pudo suspirar, hundiéndose de hombros a la par que tomaba asiento en su cama nuevamente.

—Ahora vuélvete a hacer esa trenza y sigamos dónde nos quedamos —comentó Judar repentinamente, flotando hasta que sus ojos estuvieron a la altura de los ojos de Kougyoku.

—Que n...

—Porque si no lo haces te voy a dar verdaderos motivos para tenerme miedo —sentenció Judar, con una retorcida sonrisa.

Kougyoku tembló, sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. Asintió derrotada, intimidada, y sin renegar, comenzó a trenzarse nuevamente su cabello.

No quería volver a ver al Judar que la aterraba de sobremanera. Ella prefería a su amigo, su amado magi, bromista, pesado, necio, pero simpático, a pesar de todo.

* * *

 _*Siempre quise ver a Kougyoku golpear a Judar por andar chingando gente, y como no he leído el manga, no sé si lo hace, así que yo lo haré a mi manera xD._

 _Uufff, no ha sido un buen año en cuanto a las actualizaciones, pero bueno, aunque sea cada dos meses haré mi esfuerzo de seguir con los fics hasta terminarlos. Espero que sigan leyéndolos a pesar de mi lentitud ;w;._

 _ **Una jeune escrivaine;** ¡yup! Más vale tarde que nunca._

 _ **Aoinee;** perdona que tarde en actualizar ;w;, nunca creí que me sucedería esto, jaja. Pero bueno, no rometo actualizar más seguido, pero sí que no dejaré de hacerlo uwu._


End file.
